


You Can't Hurry Love

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John has something to say to Kayleigh.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 9





	You Can't Hurry Love

John was sitting outside in the garden of his mother's house, after a family get together thinking to himself.

"Here"

"What's this!"

"Scotch mist ~ it's a cup of tea, and a hobnob biscuit"!.

Paul, sat down in the garden chair opposite john looking at him.

"What's up with your face then?"

"Their's nowt, wrong with me face paul!"

"Yeah, right if the wind changes direction you'll be stuck like that?"

"Mam's, asking, why is our john walking around with a face like a well slapped arse!"

"I, told her how would i know what's up with our john's face?"

"Let, me guess she said ~ get off your lazy arse and go ask him!"

"That's uncanny, paul was saying its like she's standing right here, he was laughing."

"So, what's up you know that you can tell your big brother anything".

John, put his head in his hands leaning forward, thinking about what he was going to say. 

"I,ve been thinking about chucking it all in!"

"What work?"

"No ~love!"

"Why!"

"Christ, I'm nearly in me 40"s look at me what woman, would want this, he looked at himself, i've got nothing to look forward too. Engaged for nearly a year and a half, and look what happened!"

"Fuck ~John, if you're going to talk about your feelings. I'm out!"

"See, i knew you were going to take the piss!"

"Christ ~ St jude, calm down only having a laugh, yeah. Charlotte was a bitch.the way things ended but." 

"But what!" 

"What, happened to your. Carshare buddy, Kayleigh you never shut up about her?" 

"I, think I've fucked up big time!" 

" Have you told her that you love her!" 

"Are, you kidding ~I'm no good at that kind of thing, anyway the last two nights after work she's been quiet only giving me." The look? "

" Oh yeah, i know the look?! "

" What, have you done? "

" Nowt, 

"The only advice i can give you is go big and tell her how you feel about her. Write a song or something, or watch as she gets out of your car and your life forever?"

"You, know what dad would say!" 

"Aye," Whit's fur ye'll no go by ye! ~ Gie it laldy ~ John was laughing, remembering some of the things his dad used to say to him ". 

Kayleigh, was sitting in her favourite chair watching. Coronation Street with a cup tea in her hand. Mandy was watching her closely, wondering what was going on with her lately. 

"kay, is something wrong?" 

"No ~ Mand, everything is just peachy!" 

"Has, your John done something to you ~ let me know and I'll sort him out!" 

Kayleigh, Could feel the tears in her eyes. 

"He's, not my John ~Mand, and i doubt he will be!" 

"Why, has he said something then". 

"No, that's the problem, the last two nights in the car after work. He's turned around i was expecting him to tell me how he felt about me. But he bottled it!" 

"Then, you know what you should do. Kay?" 

"No~ What!" 

"Grab him by the balls, make him tell you honestly how he feels about you. And don't get out of the car". 

"What, literally, Kayleigh was laughing!" 

John, pulled up outside. Mandy's house, answering his phone as it rang seeing Kayleigh on the caller display. 

"You, coming or what?" ~ I, can't I'm locked in.

"Come, again" ~ What I'm locked in. 

"Your joking" ? look behind the blinds. 

John, got out his car and walked up the driveway. 

"Where's your key"? ~ I, don't know. I can't find it. 

"Everyone's gone out and I'm locked in."

"Bollocks" 

"Hang on." 

"Have, you got a, spare? ~ Mine is the spare. 

" I'm, going to have to ring a locksmith "

" A locksmith?! To do what? 

"Clean out your guttering (!) 

" 140 quid up the swanny! "

" Don't john i could cry. "

" Did, you speak to your mandy? ~ was she happy? "

" She was alright, Steve's not happy? "

" Why? ~ came home early from work and thought, she'd chucked him out. "

"Met her at work with flowers!" 

"Well, if he had a phone". 

John and, Kayleigh were laughing and singing along to. "Red light spells danger". 

"This is Forever Fm playing! 

" No - no - no - You can't cut that off! Oh, that's bang out of order. 

"Oh i love this". 

"I, love it! ~ What? this us driving, singing". 

"I, love it too". 

It's, going to be great working on the Christmas team together. 

Kayleigh, was getting frustrated at John. Waiting for him to say something to declare his love for her, but all she could see was him texting. And turning the volume of the radio up the voice of her sister in her head telling what she should do. 

"So. Gave you a CD, you never said anything". 

"I, did ~ i said thanks". 

"You, never said you played the song". 

"Well maybe. I, didn't need to say anything!" 

"I, thought we shared thing's." 

"We do a car?" 

"Is that it, is it? That all i am?" 

"I, don't know what you want me to say! ~ I, want you to tell me how you feel for once". 

Kayleighs anger was starting to get the better of her, she felt like getting out john's car. 

"I've, told you ~i haven't got time to waste". 

"What are you doing? ~ I'm going ~ Im getting out." 

"Getting out of where? ~ of your car of your life". 

"Why, because i love you, that's why. And it's killing me that you don't feel the same". 

John, reached across taking Kayleighs hand, if you wait a minute you'll find out why i was. Texting i told I'm not good at this stuff. 

"Got a text here from John, who's stuck in grid lock and stuck on the." A'. 

"And he's cryptically added." Nobody puts Kayleigh in the corner. "

" Did you send that in ". 

" Yes! "

Kayleigh, was happy crying reached across grabbing. John's suit jacket pulling him close enthusiastically, kissing him. They didn't here the car behind sound it's horn as the traffic started moving again. Or see the greenflag van pass by on right hand side of the car. 

Do you remember chalk hearts melting on  
a playground wall  
Do you remember dawn escapes from  
moon washed college halls  
Do you remember the cherry blossom in the  
market square  
Do you remember i thought it was confetti in our  
hair 

Kayleigh is it too late to say I'm sorry?  
And Kayleigh could we get it together again

**Author's Note:**

> Kayleigh lyrics @ Sony ATV Music Publishing


End file.
